The Wedding Of Peter And Kimi
by TCKing12
Summary: This story is about Peter and Kimi's announcement to The Rugrats about their engagement to get married and a more detailed version of the story of their wedding. (Story edited with permission by Celrock!)
1. The Wedding Announcement

**Chapter 1: The Wedding Announcement**

_"Location: Rural Plains, Alabama, August 14th 2022"_

It was a beautiful Sunday morning in The Confederacy. Peter (Me) was currently taking Kimi out for a ride in the rural plains of the Confederate State of Alabama.

"Peter, I don't think that this is a good idea." Kimi said, who sat in front of Peter on a black stallion.

"It will be fine, Kimi. Just put your hands on top of mine and hold on." Peter said.

"Okay." Kimi said.

Once her hands touched Peter's, he kicked the horse to a run. The wind picked up and the plains looked beautiful with the sun setting. After a few minutes, Peter had the horse slow down to a stop.

"Are we done?" Kimi asked with a deathly grip on Peter's hands.

"Not yet. Now I want you to close your eyes and don't open them until I tell you." Peter said.

"Okay." Kimi said, closing her eyes.

And just like that, they were off. After a minute, Peter told Kimi to open her eyes, and when she did, she saw a beautiful view of the plains with the sun setting.

"Oh, Peter..." Kimi said, amazed of the view.

"What? Did I do something wrong?" Peter asked with a sad feeling in his voice.

Kimi just turned around so that she was facing him and kissed him.

"I love it." she said.

Peter smiled and he made the horse walk over to a nearby tree. He disembarked from the horse and helped Kimi get down. The two of them then walked over to a picnic basket that was by another tree, and the two of them had a romantic picnic dinner together.

When they were through with their meal, Peter asked "Kimi?".

"Yes?" Kimi asked.

"You know that we have been dating for 3 years now, right?" Peter asked.

"Yes." Kimi replied.

"Well, I think that our relationship has worked out enough for me to ask you something." Peter said.

He kneeled in front of her, and pulled out a small box containing a ring.

"Will you marry me?" Peter asked Kimi, as he gazed into her eyes.

Kimi gasped, and cupped her hands over her mouth, fighting back tears of joy. She then gazed into Peter's eyes for several seconds, having flashbacks of all they had been through together. How Peter had saved her from Z all of the times that he had tried to kill them. How Peter had seen her graduate from middle school and high school. How they shared their first kiss on the day of Kimi's seventeenth birthday.

Kimi's flashback finally ended as she returned to reality, gazing into Peter's eyes, who had just asked the question. The question that would make, or break, an everlasting relationship.

Kimi then nodded, and she said happily "Yes!".

Peter smiled, and the two of them kissed. When they were done with their kiss, Peter pulled out a beautiful engagement ring, complete with Kimi's birthstone on it, and he placed it on to Kimi's finger. Kimi was the happiest girl alive at that very moment and she couldn't wait to tell all of her and Peter's friends.

"I can't wait to tell everyone what happened!" Kimi said excitedly.

"I know, but I think that it might be best to give the official announcement once we have a date picked out for the wedding." Peter said.

"Well, when should we have our wedding?" Kimi asked.

Peter thought about it and then asked "Would September 20th work out?".

Kimi thought about it and replied "I guess so.".

Peter and Kim then got up and walked back to the horse. When they were on, they rode back across the plains.

* * *

><p><span><em>"Location: Richmond, Virginia, August 16th 2022"<em>

2 days later, Peter and Kimi were back at Peter's house and Tommy, Lil Chuckie, Nicole, Phil, Wally, Angelica, Harold, Susie, Stephen, Dil, Wendy, Zack, Regina, Jesse, and Tiffany had come over to visit. Peter and Kimi realized that it was the perfect time to make the announcement.

"Everybody, Kimi and I have an announcement!" Peter said.

Everyone quieted down and turned their attention to Peter and Kimi.

Once Peter had everybody's attention, he continued speaking.

"Everyone, I am excited to announce that Kimi and I are engaged to be married and we've decided to get married on September 20th!" Peter said excitedly.

"And we hope that all of you can join us for the wedding." Kimi added.

Everybody cheered and they embraced Peter and Kimi in a group hug, very happy for them. Peter and Kimi were so happy that their friends were so happy for them at that very moment that they couldn't wait to get all of the wedding plans finalized.

They planned to get married in Richmond, at The Richmond City Chapel. Between August 16th and September 20th of 2022, Peter and Kimi were very busy with finalizing everything for their wedding. They had most things together, and mainly at this point, they were deciding on who should be in their wedding, in terms of bridesmaids, groomsmen, the maid of honor, and the best man. They finally had all of this worked out by September 16th 2022, and by that time, everybody had chosen their clothes that they would be wearing in the wedding together, and before they knew it, it would soon be time for Peter and Kimi to get hitched!


	2. Peter And Kimi's Wedding

**Chapter 2: Peter And Kimi's Wedding**

_"Location: Richmond, Virginia, September 20th 2022"_

It was finally the big day. The Rugrats, their parents, The Disney Characters, the Confederate Soldiers, and also the Nicktoons, were gathered on that late Tuesday evening at The Richmond City Chapel in Richmond, Virginia, as everybody got ready for the wedding. The church was decorated in beautiful yellow and red flowers and everybody was dressed in their best clothes for the wedding.

The men wore black tuxedos while Peter wore his Royal Gray Confederate Uniform. Kimi wore a long, beautiful white kimono and the bridesmaids were dressed in yellow and silver dresses. Chuckie, Kimi's older brother and Peter's soon to be Brother-In-Law was the best man, and Lil, Kimi's best friend since before she could remember, was the maid of honor. Tommy, Phil, and Dil made up the other groomsmen and Nicole, Wally, and Wendy made up the other bridesmaids. Dil and Tommy were head ushers, leading everybody to their seats.

Once everybody was seated, the organist of the church began to play the traditional wedding march as the professional started to march in. The first two to walk in were Chuckie and Lil, followed by Tommy and Lil, Phil and Wally, Angelica and Harold, Susie and Stephen, and finally Dil and Wendy. After the bridesmaids and groomsmen had professed into the church, there was the beautiful bride, Kimi, being led down the aisle by her father Chaz, who was having a hard time keeping it together, since he was allergic to the flowers, so it was quite the march as Chaz continued to sneeze as he walked down the aisle. Nonetheless, everybody made it to the front of the church, where Kimi met up with her soon-to-be husband, Peter, who was pleased to see that his father, John Albany, his mother, Rosalyn Albany, his older brother, Nathaniel, his older sister, Layla, his younger sister, Maddie, and his younger brother, Edward, were sitting in the front row on the grooms side.

When Kimi and Chaz had reached the front, Chaz gave Kimi a soft kiss on the cheek before he turned to Peter.

"Take good care of her." Chaz said.

"I plan to." Peter said.

Chaz nodded and he returned to his seat, which was right next to Kira. Peter reached out and took Kimi's hand.

Once everybody was in position, the actual ceremony began. It was led by Judge Claude Frollo, who had been asked by Peter and Kimi to lead the ceremony. Claude Frollo, of course, had agreed.

"Are we ready?" Claude Frollo asked Peter and Kimi.

"Yes." Peter replied.

"Yeah." Kimi replied.

"Very well then." Claude Frollo said. He then turned his attention to everyone who had attended the wedding and said "Ladies and Gentlemen, we are gathered here today, on this joyous occasion, for the wedding of Peter and Kimi.". He then asked "Before we begin, is there anyone who objects to this union, and has a cause for why these two should not be joined in Holy Matrimony? Let them speak now, or forever hold their peace.".

Peter looked out into the crowd. Everyone that mattered to him and Kimi were there. His and Kimi's parents, The Rugrats parents, The Rugrats, The Disney Characters, and all of the Confederate Generals and important Military Officers.

When no one spoke up, Claude Frollo asked "Now then, Peter. Do you, King Peter Albany, take Kimiko Watanabe Finster, to be your wife? To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish her, forsaking all others, for as long as you both shall live?".

"I do." Peter replied, smiling.

Claude Frollo turned to Kimi and he asked her "And do you, Kimiko Watanabe Finster, take King Peter Albany, to be your husband? To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish him, forsaking all others, for as long as you both shall live?".

"I do." Kimi replied with tears in her eyes.

Claude Frollo turned to Chuckie and Lil and said "The rings.".

Chuckie produced the ring and Peter took it from him. Lil had already handed Kimi her's.

"Good. Now, Peter, place the ring on Kimi's finger." Claude Frollo said.

Peter placed the wedding band on Kimi's finger and he said to her "I give you this ring as a public symbol, of our new state under God, as Husband and Wife. From this day forward, may all who see it, know that I am yours, and you are mine. With this ring, I thee wed.".

"Kimi." Claude Frollo said.

Kimi took Peter's hand and placed the wedding band around his finger and she repeated "I give you this ring as a public symbol, of our new state under God, as Husband and Wife. From this day forward, may all who see it, know that I am yours, and you are mine. With this ring, I thee wed.".

"Now, by the powers invested by me by the State of Virginia, and of The Church, I now pronounce them Husband and Wife." Claude Frollo announced with a smile. He then told Peter "You may kiss the bride.".

Peter stepped forward, lifted the veil from Kimi's face, and cupped her cheeks. He smiled as he brought her in and they shared their first kiss as a married couple. When they were finished with their kiss, Claude Frollo turned and took a crown that was on a pedestal behind him, and turned to Kimi. Kimi stepped away from Peter and bowed slightly in front of Claude Frollo. He put the crown on over her hair and Kimi stood up. Claude Frollo then turned to an attendant and the attendant presented him with a cushion which held a scepter and a globus cruciger. Claude Frollo took the cushion and held them out and presented them to Kimi. She reached out and grasped the scepter and the globus cruciger .

After doing so, Kimi turned and held both up. She looked forward and her face remained firm and resolute.

From behind her, Claude Frollo announced "Ladies and Gentlemen, I now present, Queen Kimi Watanabe Albany of The Confederacy!".

When he was done speaking, Kimi turned around and placed the scepter and globus cruciger back onto the cushion and then she walked back to Peter. Everyone clapped and cheered as Peter and Kimi made their way down the aisle. When they reached the outer chapel, Peter pulled Kimi to the side.

"We did it." Peter whispered as he pulled her in for a kiss.

"Yeah, we did it." Kimi said.

They remained off to the side, as the remaining guests made their way outside.

"I've waited for this day my entire life." Kimi said as she placed her head in the crook of Peter's neck.

"Me too." Peter said.

He then offered her his arm.

"Come on." Peter said.

Kimi smiled as she took his arm and gave him a kiss.

Peter returned her smile and they made their way to the chapel door. Outside, Lieutenant Hugo Cassadine was prepping the lineup.

"All set?" Lieutenant Cassadine asked.

Peter nodded and Lieutenant Cassadine made his way back outside, where everyone was ready. Six men, all Navy, made up the lineup. On the left side, were Private Kai Phillips, Corporal Dwayne Burns, and Lieutentant Cassadine, and on the right side were Private Thomas Hunter, Corporal Adam Kearns, and Sergeant Ryan Dennis.".

"SEAL's! Draw Swords!" Lieutenant Cassadine ordered.

The six men drew their sabers and brought them against their shoulders.

"Arc, Swords!" Lieutenant Cassadine ordered.

The six men used their swords to form an arc.

"Blades to the wind!" Lieutenant Cassadine finished.

The men tilited their swords parallel to the ground.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, presenting for the first time in public, King Peter Albany and Queen Kimi Watanabe Albany!" Lieutenant Cassadine announced.

Peter and Kimi smiled as they marched under the arch of swords.

Meanwhile, everyone at this point recessed out of the church and headed over to The Richmond City Reception Center. Once they got there, they headed into a dining room area that had been set up to hold the wedding reception. The food consisted of served snacks and fancy food, like caviar and smoked salmon. Everyone was also pleased to have their beverages, provided by the Java Lava and compliments of Kimi's parents. Everybody enjoyed a party of food, dancing, and just plain fun. Ursula caught the bouquet, while Genie caught the garter. But while this was all great, the best part for Peter and Kimi was being in one another's arms as they shared their first dance as husband and wife. After getting advice from some of the Confederate Soldiers, they couldn't pick a better song to dance to for their wedding. Kiss me at Midnight by The Broadway Boys.

"And now, it's time, for the first dance of our newlywed couple, King Peter and Queen Kimi Albany!" the DJ said, as the music started to play.

As Peter and Kimi shared their first dance as husband and wife, they heard the song play, very loudly out of the speakers.

And as they enjoyed that first dance together as husband and wife, at that very moment, Peter and Kimi felt as if their lives couldn't be any more better than that.

Post the wedding, they went to Paris, France for their honeymoon, since that was where they had first met each other, returned to Richmond, Virginia, where Kimi started her duties as Queen of The Confederacy, and the both of them lived a very happy life together.


End file.
